When we meet again
by Leavian
Summary: "Aku kira kita tidak akan bertemu lagi.". "…" Kagami hanya tersenyum lucu melihat Aomine dengan wajahnya yang tidak rlahan Aomine mendekati Kagami dan memeluknya erat. Melepaskan semua rindu yang dulu dia pendam. Akhirnya, dia bisa bertemu kembali. Saling melemparkan senyum hangat, membuat dirinya de javu sesaat. "Aku pulang." Ucap Aomine lembut "Selamat datang."


"_Aku kira kita tidak akan pernah bisa bertemu lagi…"_

"…_."_

"_Aku pulang."_

"_Selamat datang."_

* * *

><p><strong>When we meet again<strong>

**Story by me**

**And all character Kuroko no Basuke punya Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Warning**

**OOC, chara death, typo, sho-ai dan lain sebagainya**

* * *

><p>"Mau sampai kapan kau tidur, Bakagami!"<p>

Aomine Daiki, pemuda berkulit gelap dengan beringasnya melemparkan sebuah bantal tepat di wajah kekasihnya, Kagami Taiga, yang sedang tertidur pulas.

"Ugh..lima menit lagi, Ahomine." balas Kagami malas dan kembali berkutat dengan bantal gulingnya.

"Kau sudah mengatakan itu 30 menit yang lalu, kau ingat?" dengus Aomine kesal

"…."

Aomine cukup sabar untuk meladeni kekasihnya yang tidak mau bangun ini sejak beberapa menit lalu. Tidak biasanya, kekasihnya ini bangun kesiangan. Biasanya, Aomine lah yang akan mendapatkan 'kecupan manis' dari bantal yang dilemparkan Kagami.

'_Pasti dia kelelahan'_

Aomine paham dengan kondisi Kagami yang baru tidur sekitar dua jam karena baru pulang dari tugasnya sebagai pemadam kebakaran. Sebuah ledakan yang tiba-tiba terjadi sore hari di sebuah pabrik, membuat Kagami bergegas menuju lokasi kebakaran dan pulang dini membiarkan pemuda bersurai merah gelap itu tidur beberapa menit lagi akan jauh lebih baik, walaupun saat ini perutnya sudah berteriak meminta sarapan pagi.

Senyuman tipis terlukis di wajah Aomine. Dengan perlahan dirinya duduk di tepi kasur, diam memandang wajah kekasihnya yang damai itu. Ada rasa kepuasan sendiri yang membuat hatinya tenang. Dielusnya surai merah pemuda itu lembut, membuat pemuda yang tengah tertidur itu menggeliat nyaman. Aomine tertawa kecil.

'_Manis'_

Tanpa sadar Aomine mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kagami. Dipandangnya wajah tertidur itu seakan takut dirinya akan lupa dengan wajah damai itu. Tidak. Aomine tidak akan melupakannya.

"Sepertinya aku benar-benar menyukaimu, Bakagami." Bisiknya tepat di telinga pemuda tersebut sebelum meninggalkan sebuah kecupan di dahinya.

Sepertinya kecupan yang Aomine berikan, mampu membuat Kagami terbangun dari tidurnya. Buktinya sebuah tonjokan telak mengenai wajah Aomine dengan sadisnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Ahomine?! Siapa bilang kau boleh mengambil kesempatan untuk ukh..me..menciumku saat tidur?!" semburat merah tipis terlihat di wajah Kagami

Aomine nyengir tanpa rasa bersalah. "Habisnya kalau kau tidak dibegitukan tidak bangun si."

"Apa maksudnya 'tidak dibegitukan?!" bentak Kagami frustasi. "Dan jangan menunjukan tampang sok polos mu itu!"

"Sudahlah, sekarang buatkan aku sarapan. Aku lapar."

Dan dengan berakhirnya kalimat tersebut, Aomine berhasil mendapatkan 'kecupan' dari bantal yang dilemparkan oleh Kagami. _Poor Aho._

* * *

><p>Pagi hari yang diawali dengan sebuah debatan kecil adalah salah satu kebiasaan yang selalu terjadi diantara mereka. Aomine yang memohon untuk dibuatkan sarapan, Kagami yang hanya bisa pasrah, dan sekarang, duduk berdua disatu meja yang sama sembari menikmati sarapan pagi juga salah satu kebiasaan mereka.<p>

Sudah setahun mereka menjalani kehidupan seperti ini. Dan kalau diingat-ingat lagi, mereka tidak akan bisa bersama seperti ini kalau Aomine yang memang _Aho _tidak mengajak Kagami untuk berpacaran dengannya, dengan alasan yang _absurd_.

_Saat itu mereka baru saja lulus dari sekolahnya masing-masing. Dan untuk merayakan kelulusan itu, anak-anak yang katanya Kiseki no Sedai itu, mengadakan acara perpisahan untuk mengenang pertandingan basket mereka. Hitung-hitung seperti reunian gitu, karena takut ketika lulus mereka tidak akan bisa bertemu lagi._

_Pesta yang dihadiri oleh tim basket dari Rakuzan, Too, Yosen, Kaijou, Shutoku dan tentu saja Seirin itu berlangsung meriah sekaligus kacau. Kekacauan tersebut bermula dari Midorima yang membawa katak asli untuk Lucky itemnya hari itu. Akibat dari Takao yang iseng membuka kandang katak yang berbentuk kubus tersebut, sehingga katak itu melompat ke kepala Momoi. Momoi yang ketakutan tanpa sengaja mendorong Sakurai yang tidah jauh dari dirinya. Sakurai yang sedang mengambil minuman harus rela minumannya terjatuh dan mengenai pakaian Hyuga. Hyuga yang langsung melemparkan deathglare, membuat Sakurai harus membungkuk berulang kali sembari mengucapkan kata "Gomennasai.". Teppei yang merasa iba, ingin menenangkan Sakurai yang berakhir dengan Teppei pingsan akibat terkena pala Sakurai saat mendekatinya._

_Katak yang belum dapat di tangkap itu hinggap di makanan Kise. Kise yang kaget tanpa sengaja melemparkan makanan itu ke wajah Akashi yang malangnya sedang berada di hadapan Kise. Dan dengan adegan Akashi yang terlempar makanan ke wajahnya, berakhirlah kekacauan tersebut. Hampir saja Katak itu mati di tangan Akashi kalau Midorima tidak cepat mengambil katak tersebut._

_Sesaat sebelum mereka pulang, Aomine mengajak Kagami untuk one on one dulu. Dan Kagami mengiyakannya, karena jika menolak pasti pemuda gelap itu akan mengatainya penakut._

_Di lapangan basket mereka berdua saling beradu kecepatan dan ketangkasan. Seperti biasa yang selalu berakhir dengan Aomine yang menang._

"_Ch, ayo bermain sekali lagi! Kali ini aku yang akan menang!" ajak Kagami kelelahan_

"_Cukup untuk hari ini. Kau tidak akan bisa menang melawan ku." Ejek Aomine sembari menyeringai bodoh_

_Kagami hanya mengendus kesal. Dihempaskannya tubuhnya itu dilapangan untuk menghilangkan rasa lelah. Sepertinya tanpa dirinya sadari hari sudah malam._

"_Oy, Kagami?"_

_Kagami langsung bangun dan menatap Aomine yang sedang menghampirinya sembari melemparkan sekaleng minuman dingin._

"_Ada apa?" jawabnya seraya menangkap kaleng minuman dingin tersebut_

_Aomine tidak langsung menjawab, dirinya duduk terlebih dahulu di sebelah Kagami sebelum menjawab pertanyaan pemuda dengan alis bercabang itu. "Kau tau cara nembak perempuan?"_

_Mendengar apa yang diucapkan Aomine, membuat perasaan Kagami berubah entah kenapa. Dirinya tidak mengetahui perasaan apa itu. Tapi ketika mendengarnya, ada rasa sakit yang tiba-tiba menjalar ketubuhnya._

"_Ka..kau lagi suka sama perempuan?" tanyanya memastikan_

"_Bukan, aku lagi suka sama seseorang tapi tidak tau harus ngomong apa." Bantah Aomine cepat_

_Kagami yang memang punya julukan Bakagami hanya menganggku sembari menggumamkan kata 'oh' singkat._

"_Kau tau tidak?" tanya Aomine sekali lagi_

"_Hmm, biar aku pikirkan."_

_Aomine memandang Kagami sweatdrop, ternyata pemuda di sampingnya ini bisa berpikir juga._

"_Ah! Coba kau katakan padanya tentang perasaan mu, lalu ajaklah dia untuk berpacaran dengan mu." Jelas Kagami_

_Aomine tampak berfikir sebentar sebelum mengangguk sendiri dengan apa yang ada dipikirannya. Kagami bingung dengan wajah Aomine yang tiba-tiba berubah serius sembari memandangnya._

"_Kalau begitu, Kagamiakusukapadamumulaisekarangkaupacarku."_

_Kagami melongo tidak mengerti. Bagaimana tidak, kalimat yang panjang itu Aomine ucapkan dengan sangat cepat sampai dirinyapun tidak bernapas saat mengucapkannya._

"_Maaf, bisa kau ulangi?"_

'_Gyaahhh!'_

_Ucapan Kagami sukses membuat Aomine mematung. Pernyataan cintanya! Pernyataan cintanya tidak dapat terbaca oleh Kagami?!_

_Itu tidak penting. Sekarang adalah waktunya yang tepat untuk menyatakannya. Aomine menarik napas sebelum kembali meyakinkan dirinya kembali._

"_Aku menyukaimu, Kagami. Apa kau mau jadi kekasihku?"_

_Aomine bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah terkejut Kagami. Ada perasaan takut kalau dirinya akan ditolak oleh pemuda bersurai merah gelap ini. Tapi, apa yang di denger selanjutnya membuatnya harus berfikir ulang untuk menjadikannya kekasihnya._

"_Kenapa kau ingin aku jadi kekasihmu?"_

_Aomine harus mengakui kalau dirinya bodoh. Tapi dia juga mengakui kalau orang yang dia jadikan kekasihnya ini lebih bodoh dari darinya._

"_Apa harus ada alasan jika menyukai seseorang?!" bentak Aomine kesal_

"_hmm, aku tidak tau." Jawab Kagami polos_

**_Twitch_**

_Sabar Aomine. Kalau kau terus melanjutkan menjawab pertanyaan Bakagami ini kau tidak akan berhasil menyatakan perasaanmu._

"_Itu karena aku suka mengerjaimu." Kagami melongo "Bukanlah! Aku juga tidak tau alasannya, yang pasti aku su..su..suka saat bersamamu! Dan rasa su..suka ku ini beda dengan rasa suka ku dengan Tetsu!"_

_Hening sesaat._

_Kagami tertawa kecil, membuat Aomine heran. "Hei! Jangan tertawa! Jika kau tidak mau tidak apa-apa." Ucap Aomine_

_Tawa Kagami perlahan digantikan dengan sebuah senyum._

"_Iya. Aku mau."_

Dan begitulah awal sebelum mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih. Sekarang mereka sudah bekerja dan tinggal bersama. Kesamaan dari pekerjaan mereka adalah sama-sama mempertaruhkan nyawa. Aomine awalnya tidak setuju ketika kekasihnya itu memutuskan untuk menjadi pemadam kebakaran. Dirinya saja sudah cukup untuk bekerja. Tapi sifat keras kepala Kagami memang susah dikalahkan dan berakhir dengan Kagami yang bekerja sebagai pemadam kebakaran.

"Akhir-akhir ini banyak kasus ledakan dimana-mana. Apa kau tau apa yang sedang terjadi?" tanya Kagami menyudahi sarapannya

Aomine menyesap teh hangatnya kemudian meletakannya kembali. "Ada sekelompok penjahat yang memang sedang asiknya melakukan pemboman." Jawab Aomine santai

"Apa tujuan mereka?"

"Saat ini yang kutahu mereka mencuri barang-barang entah itu apa dan mengakhirinya dengan sebuah ledakan."

Aomine menatap Kagami yang raut wajahnya berubah khawatir. "Tenanglah. Aku tidak akan kenapa-napa."

"Si…siapa yang mengkhawatirkan mu?!" elak Kagami dengan wajah yang memerah

"Iya, aku tau itu." Aomine tersenyum mengejeknya

Hening sesaat

"Sakurai bilang, beberapa hari yang lalu kau hampir saja tertikam pisau saat menyelamatkan sandera. Dan kemarin, aku dengar dari Imayoshi kau juga bertindak bodoh. Bagaiman aku tidak mengkhawatorkanmu, _Aho_?!" bentak Kagami kesal

'_Awas kalau ku ketemu dengan kalian, Sakurai! Imayoshi!'_

Aomine bangkit dari kursinya menghampiri Kagami yang tertunduk dan memeluknya lembut. Kagami terkejut dengan tindakan Aomine namun membiarkannya saja. Dirinya lebih ingin untuk diam sembari menerima kehangatan dari pemuda berkulit gelap ini.

"Shh, tenanglah. Aku tidak akan kenapa-napa, Taiga. Aku akan pulang seperti biasa dan kau akan menyambutku dengan makanan yang sudah kau siapkan. Lalu kita akan makan bersama seperti biasa. Mengerti?" ucap Aomine mengelus surai merah gelap itu lembut dan pemuda itu mengangguk mengerti

Kejadian seperti ini sudah beberapa kali terjadi. Baik Aomine dan Kagami, masing-masing saling mengkhawatirkan satu sama lain. Terkadang Aomine yang akan memarahi Kagami dan tidak jarang juga Kagami yang memarahi Aomine karena tindakan bodohnya.

Mereka sudah saling mengerti risiko satu sama lain dan mereka mengerti itu. Dan rasa percayalah yang akan membuat mereka merasa tenang kecuali takdir yang mengubahnya.

"Mau sampai kapan kau memeluk ku seperti ini?" tanya Kagami

Aomine melepaskan pelukannya menatap Kagami heran. Sepertinya dia terlalu menikmati saat-saat berduanya dengan Kagami.

"Huh?"

"Apa kau mau dimarahi Imayoshi karena telat, Da-i-ki?" senyum Kagami yang saat ini terlihat seperti seringai menyeramkan membuatnya tersadar dan langsung bergegas mengganti pakaian.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengingatkan ku?!" teriak Aomine dari dalam kamarnya, bukan, maksudnya kamar mereka berdua.

"Sudahlah. Lebih baik kau cepat-cepat!" balas Kagami tidak mau kalah

Aomine keluar dengan dasi dan kerah baju yang berantakan. Kagami yang melihat tersebut mau tidak mau menghela napas panjang.

"Aku berangkat du…"

"Tunggu! Aku rapikan dulu dasimu."

Kagami menghampiri Aomine yang sudah berada di depan pintu. "Harus berapa kali ku bilang, belajarlah memakai dasi. Kalau aku tidak ada siapa yang memakaikannya." Ucap Kagami asal

Perkataan Kagami yang Aomine yakini tidak dia sadari itu, sedikit membuat hatinya berdesir nyeri. Bagaimana kalau tiba-tiba Kagami hilang dari kehidupannya? Dia tidak bisa membayangkan hal tersebut.

"Nah, sudah selesei."

Keduanya saling menatap satu sama lain sebelum tersenyum lembut. Bukan senyum menggoda atau senyum ejekan yang sering mereka lakukan, tetapi senyuman tulus dan hangat yang terpampang di wajah keduanya.

"Hati-hati, Daiki. Aku akan memasakan mu teriyaki hari ini. Jadi pulanglah." ucapnya lembut

Aomine mengangguk mengerti sebelum mengecup bibir kekasihnya lembut. "Aku mengerti. Kau juga berhati-hatilah, Taiga. Aku berangkat."

"Iya."

* * *

><p>Imayoshi baru saja mendapatkan informasi baru bahwa pelaku pemboman berantai yang terjadi akhir-akhir ini sedang melakukan aksinya di sebuah gedung perbelanjaan. Sontak dirinya menyuruh anak buahnya untuk bersiap-siap melakukan penyergapan.<p>

Suasana siang hari yang panas membuat ruangan yang kini ditempati oleh beberapa anggota kepolisian itu terasa panas, walaupun pendingin ruangan sudah menyala. Mereka sedang menyusun sebuah rencana untuk melalukan penyergapan.

"Situasi disana?" tanya Imayoshi

"Warga sipil yang berada disana berhamburan keluar. Tapi sebagian dari mereka ada yang terjebak di dalam. Lantai 3 gedung tersebut sudah dipasangi bom." Jelas Wakamatsu, salah satu polisi yang berada di ruangan tersebut.

"Hmm, aku mengerti. Kita siap-siap untuk berangkat ke sana." Perintahnya "Kelompok akan di bagi menjadi 3. Sakurai kau pantau kondisi luar gedung dan hubungi ambulance." Lanjut Imayoshi menjelaskan

"B..baik."

"Susa, kau ajak anak buah mu untuk memeriksa lantai bawah." Imayoshi ampak berpikir sebentar. "Aomine, aku dan yang lainnya akan menyusup ke atas gedung. Bubar!"

Dan dengan berakhirnya instruksi dari Imayoshi, mereka yang berada di dalam gedung berhamburan keluar untuk mempersiapkan diri dengan persenjataan yang cukup.

"Aomine?"

Aomine yang sedang memeriksa keadaan pistolnya menoleh kearah Imayoshi "Ada apa?"

"Jangan gegabah. Aku hanya ingin mengingatkan mu. Tadi pagi aku mendapatkan pesan singkat dari Kagami. Haha dia sangat mengkhawatirkanmu." Ucapnya santai

"Cih aku tau." Jawabnya singkat

'_Dasar Bakagami.'_

* * *

><p>Keadaan di gedung perbelanjaan saat ini cukup mencekam. Mobil ambulance dan polisi sudah berjejer tidak jauh dari gedung tersebut. Aomine dan yang lainnya sudah berada di dalam gedung.<p>

Sepi. Kata itulah yang sekarang menggambarkan keadaan di dalam gedung. Sepertinya para sandera sedang diawasi. Dengan perlahan Imayoshi memberi isyarat untuk naik ke lantai tiga dengan menggunakan tanda dengan tangannya. Aomine yang mengerti mengajak beberapa polisi lainnya untuk menaiki tangga dengan perlahan.

Sebuah pistol yang berisikan tujuh peluru tergengam erat di tangannya. Tidak lupa peredam suara terpasang di pistol tersebut.

Tangga yang mereka taiki sudah hampir membawanya ke lantai tiga. Salah satu polisi yang berada di belakang Aomine maju ke depang dan memantau keadaan lantai tersebut.

Para sandera disuruh duduk sembari mengangkat kedua tangannya keatas. Dan disana tidak begitu terlihat pasti ada berapa penyandera. Yang dapat polisi itu lihat sekitar lima orang dengan masing-masing memegang sebuah senjata api.

Sang polisi memberikan isyarat kepada Aomine tentang keadaan di lantai tersebut. Aomine mengerti dan menyampaikan isyarat tersebut ke Imayoshi yang keberadaannya tidak jauh dari dirinya. Imayoshi mengangguk sembelum maju kedepan sembari mengambil bom asap yang berada di balik rompinya dan melemparkannya.

POOOFFF

Asap mulai memenuhi ruangan tersebut dan membuat beberapa sandera panik. Dengan gerakan cepat Aomine menembakan pelurunya ke penyandera yang dia lihat. Sedangkan polisi yang lain sibuk membebaskan para sandera sebelum menuntunnya menuruni tangga untuk keluar dari gedung tersebut.

DOOORR!

DZINNGG!

CRAAATT!

Suara adu tembakan memenuhi ruangan tersebut. Yang saat ini Aomine ketahui baru empat orang yang berhasil dia lumpuhkan.

"Imayoshi? Kau tau dimana bomnya?" teriak Aomine tidak peduli akan tertembak

"Aku belum me….tunggu dulu! Aku melihat satu di dekat pintu lift!"

Setelah mendapatkan jawaban, Aomine langsung berlari mendekati pintu lift. Dan ya! Satu buah bom tengah menyala dan siap untuk diledakan. Dengan perlahan di keluarkannya tang kecil dari sakunya. Tangannya dengan mahir mengotak atik bom tersebut. Keringat mengalir cepat dari pelipisnya.

PIIIPPP

Satu bom berhasil dijinakan.

"Apa kau melihat yang lainnya?!" teriaknya lagi

"Tunggu! Aku masih menca….."

DOORRR!

"Ah _shit_! " umpat Imayoshi. Tangan kananya terkena tembakan menyebabkan pistol yang dipegangnya terjatuh

Aomine yang menyadari hal tersebut, langsung mencari si penembak dengan berhati-hati. "Oy, Imayoshi? Kau tidak mati kan?"

"Heh? Tentu ukh…tidak bodoh! Berhati-hatilah!"

Tau kalau rekannya baik-baik saja, Aomine mengendap-endap dengan berhati-hati. Asap yang tadi menutupi ruangan, perlahan mulai menghilang.

"Hiks.. .mama... hiks…mama."

Indra pendengaran Aomine mendapatkan suara tangisan gadis kecil. Jangan bilang kalau masih ada sandera yang belum bebas?!

"Mama.."

Suara yang didengar makin kencang, pertanda kalau dirinya sudah mendekati gadis tersebut. Aomine terbelalak kaget ketika mendapati gadis tersebut tengah ditodongkan sebuah pistol di kepalanya oleh seorang pria yang diketahui pelaku pemboman.

"Lepaskan gadis itu!" perintah Aomine

"Buang senjata mu dulu!"

Aomine tampak berfikir sebentar, dalam keadaan seperti ini orang yang terdesak pasti akan melakukan apapun. Gadis itu akan terluka. Hanya satu cara untuk mencegahnya, ikuti permainannya.

"Baiklah." Ucap Aomine sembari melemparkan pistolnya entah kemana. Sekarang dia tidak memiliki senjata apapun. Beruntung dia bisa melakukan bela diri.

"Lepaskan anak itu sekarang." Ucapnya lagi

Pria yang diketahui sebagai kawanan pembom itu melepas gadis tersebut. Aomine yang diam ditempat, melihat gerakan mencurigakan dari lelaki itu.

'_Gawat! Dia ingin menembak gadis itu!'_

Beruntung dia dianugerhi gerakan yang cepat, sehingga dengan cepat menarik gadis itu ke dalam pelukannya sebelum menghempaskan tendangan ke wajah lelaki tersebut. Pria tersebut ambruk seketika.

Digendongnya gadis tersebut dengan perlahan. Aomine berniat menyerahkan gadis itu ke Imayoshi.

"Oi, bawa gadis kecil ini. Dia ketakutan." Ucap Aomine malas

"Kau tidak lihat tanganku terluka?" sahut Imayoshi

"Bawa saja ga…"

DOOORRR

Sebuah peluru bersarang di betis Aomine, membuatnya limbung sedikit. Diapun menoleh kebelakang dan didapati pria yang tadi di tendangnya telah bangkit berdiri. Dan tunggu! Tombol apa yang ada di tangannya?! Mengetahui hal buruk akan segera terjadi, Aomine langsung menyerahkan paksa gadis kecil tersebut ke pelukan Imayoshi.

"Larilah! Dia akan meledakan tempat ini!" Teriak Aomine yang masih tersungkur

"Chh, bagaimana dengan kau?! Aku tidak bisa meninggalkanmu!" balas Imayoshi tidak kalah

"Aku akan menyusul tenang saja."

Imayoshi mentap bola mata Aomine. Ada suatu keyakinan dan harapan yang tergambar disana. "Baiklah, aku akan tunggu dibawah." Ucapanya sebelum berlalu pergi

'_Aku belum mau mati disini. Jika aku mati, dia pasti akan memarahi ku.'_

Perlahan tapi pasti Aomine mulai berdiri. Tidak mungkin dia kalah hanya dengan tembakan di betisnya bukan? Diapun berlari kearah pria tersebut tanpa mempedulikan rasa sakit yang menjalar ketubuhnya. Tapi semuanya sudah terlambat.

* * *

><p>DRRRRTTT DRRRRTTT<p>

Kagami yang tengah bersiap-siap untuk keluar rumah, tiba-tiba saja mendapatkan panggilan tugas untuk memadamkan kebakaran akibat ledakan yang terjadi di gedung perberlanjaan.

**DEGH**

Perasaannya berubah menjadi tidak enak. Mengabaikan perasaannya, diapun bergegas pergi ke tempat kerjanya.

Tanpa butuh waktu lama, Kagami dan tim pemadam lainnya sampai di tempat kejadian perkara. Kobaran api yang cukup besar menyebabkan asap hitam yang sangat pekat menghiasi langit biru tersebut. Lilitan selang yang sangat panjang langsung terulurkan untuk menyemburkan air.

Bola mata Kagami menangkap sosok yang dia kenal, Imayoshi. Diapun bingung kenapa dia bisa ada disini. Jangan-jangan….

"Imayoshi, apa yang kau lakuakan disini?" tanya Kagami bingung

Imayoshi tidak menjawab.

"Ah, apa si Ahomine itu juga ada disini?" kini Kagami mencari sosok kekasihnya yang tidak kelihatan dimanapun. Yang dia dapati hanya pandangan Imayoshi yang kosong.

"Aomine….dia…" Imayoshi memandang kobaran api yang tengah melahap gedung perbelanjaan itu.

Sontak jantung Kagami berdetak lebih kencang dari biasanya. Rasa nyeri di dadanya tiba-tiba saja terasa begitu menyakitkan. _Tidak mungkin. Tidak! Jangan! Tolong! Tolong, jangan katakan apa yang aku pikirkan ini benar? Tidak mungkin._

"Di..dia dimana I..Imayoshi?" tanya Kagami berusaha untuk tetap tenang

"Maafkan aku, Kagami."

Setelah mendengar jawaban dari rekan kekasihnya itu, Kagami langsung berlari ke dalam gedung yang terbakar itu, tanpa mempedulikan teriakan dari Imayoshi. Tidak. Dia tidak peduli. Dia harus memastikannya sendiri. Aomine pasti baik-baik saja.

* * *

><p>Untung dia memakai pakaian pemadamnya, sehingga panas api tidak terlalu panas ditubuhnya. Tapi, asap tebal yang memenuhi ruangan tersebut tetap saja membuat paru-parunya terasa sakit. Terlalu fokus dengan keberadaan Aomine, membuat Kagami lupa kalau dia membawa masker.<p>

"Aomine, dimana kau?!" teriak Kagami

Tidak ada jawaban

Dikepalanya kini dipenuhi dengan nama 'Aomine'. Rasa panas dan sesak di dadanya sudah tidak dia pedulikan. Keberadaan Aomine yang tidak di ketahui olehnya hampir membuatnya putus asa. Tapi entah kenapa hatinya menyuruh untuk terus melangkah ke lantai tiga. Aomine pasti disana.

Lantai tiga adalah tempat yang paling buruk. Api berkobar dengan hebatnya. Dan material yang berada di atas gedung perlahan mulai jatuh karena rapuh termakan kobaran api. Iris crimsonnya langsung mencari sesosok pemuda yang sangat disukainya.

"Aomine?!"

"Aomine?!"

"Daiki?!"

Sesosok pemuda yang sangat ia kenal tergeletak dengan darah yang mengalir dari kepalanya. Kagami langsung mengahampiri sosok itu dan memeluknya erat sebelum mengecek luka yang ada ditubuh kekasihnya. Tidak terlalu buruk, setidaknya masih bisa diselamatkan. Sekarang Kagami harus memikirnya caranya untuk keluar dari gedung ini.

"Sudah kukatakan kau untuk hati-hati, Ahomine." Gumamnya pelan sembari melepas pakaian pemadamnya sebelum di pakaiankan ke tubuh lemah itu. Berharap agar tubuh sang kekasih tidak merasakan panas yang sangat.

"Keadaanmu..ugh jelek sekali." Ejek Kagami yang pasti tidak dapat didengar Aomine

Sekarang kagami hanya berbalutkan kaos hitamnya dan celana pemadamnya. Sebuah masker terjatuh saat Kagami melepas bajunya, dia hanya tersenyum tipis menyadari kebodohannya itu.

"Uhuk lihatlah Ahomine. Gara-ga..ukh aku memikirkanmu, aku jadi lupa kalau aku..uhuk.. bawa masker ini. Coba tadi aku memakai…khh nya. Sudahlah, sekar…ang biar k..khkau yang memakainya."

Kagami memakaikan masker itu ke wajah Aomine. Asap hitam yang sudah memenuhi ruangan tergantikan dengan udara segar yang kini dihirup oleh pemuda bersurai navy itu. Kagami mengangkat Aomine ala _bridalstyle_ dan berjalan pergi dari ruangan tersebut.

Sakit. Rasanya sangat sakit. Ketika menghirup napas, rasanya paru-paru itu sedang diikat oleh kawat duri yang sangat tajam. Itulah yang saat ini dirasakan Kagami. Badannya mulai melepuh merasakan panas. Kakinya sudah mulai lemas untuk membawa Aomine keluar dari ruangan ini. Racun yang sekarang ini dia hirup benar-benar membuatnya tersiksa. Dan pandangannya perlahan mulai kabur.

'_Apa kita akan berakhir disini, Daiki? Memikirkannya saja aku tidak mau. Setidaknya jika seperti itu, aku mau kau yang hidup. Maka itu, sebentar lagi. Sebentar lagi! Setelah menuruni tangga ini, kita akan keluar dari gedung ini.' _gumam Kagami pasrah

Kenangan-kenangan saat dirinya bersama Aomine tiba-tiba terlintas di benak kepalanya. Saat pertama mereka bertemu, saat dirinya berhasil mengalahkannya, saat Aomine menyatakan perasaannya yang bisa dibilang aneh itu, saat dirinya bertengkar gara-gara hal sepele, dan yang terakhir senyuman hangat Aomine yang sangat dia sukai itu. Apakah sampai disini kisahnya? Jika dirinya tau kisahnya akan cepat berakhir, pasti Kagami tidak akan pernah marah dengan Aomine, dia pasti akan membuatkan makanan yang diminta Aomine. Dan dia tidak akan sungkan lagi untuk menyatakan perasaannya secara terang-terangan.

Dengan terputusnya kenangan yang terlintas di benak Kagami, dirinya berhasil membawa Aomine keluar dari gedung. Setelah merasa aman, Kagami langsung terjatuh begitu pula Aomine. Regu penyelamat langsung memberikan mereka berdua pertolongan pertama. Aomine terlihat agak membaik, sedangkan Kagami napasnya sangat lemah. Dokter yang mengecek kondisi Kagami, langsung menyuruh Kagami dibawa ke Unit Gawat Daruurat.

"Pemuda ini harus segera diberi penanganan lebih lanjut." Ucap sang dokter

Aomine yang perlahan mulai membaik walaupun masih lemah, perlahan membuka kelopak matanya.

'_Dimana ini?'_

"Ah, Imayoshi-san, Aomine sudah sadar!" teriak Sakurai

Imayoshi langsung menghampiri Aomine. Aomine yang masih belum mengerti dengan keadaannya terlihat bingung. Imayoshi bingung dengan tidak atau memberitahukan perihal keadaan Kagami saat ini. Mungkin jika dia tidak diberitahu akan lebih buruk.

"Aomine…Kagami…"

Mendengar nama Kagami disebutkan, Aomine langsung membulatkan matanya seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa. "Dia kenapa?!"

Pandangan Aomine teralihkan dengan petugas kesehatan yang sedang manandu seorang pemuda bersurai merah gelap. Kagami?

Aomine bangkit, membuat suster yang tengah menangani luka tembaknya kewalahan.

"Kagami? Apa itu Kagami?"

Sakurai menangkap Aomine yang hampir saja terjatuh karena belum kuat menopang tubuhnya sendiri. Mungkin saat ini Imayoshi dan Sakurai tidak tau bagaimana perasaan yang dialami Aomine. Padahal tadi pagi mereka masih bisa berdebat kecil dan mengobrol dengan santainya. Bukankah seharusnya Kagami sedang berada dirumah, menunggunya? Kenapa pemuda itu sekarang dibawa memasuki ambulance?

"Tunggu..mau dibawa kemana Kagami?" tanya Aomine lemas, melihat sang kekasih dimasukan ke dalam mobil ambulance

Imayoshi yang mengerti keadaan Aomine, langsung mengambil alih Aomine sebelum ia tuntun masuk ke dalam Ambulance menemani Kagami.

Di perjalanan menuju rumah sakit, akhirnya Aomine tau apa yang terjadi setelah Sakurai yang juga ikut ke dalam mobil Ambulance, menceritakan semuanya. Penyesalan memang selalu datang pada akhir cerita. Dirinya sangat menyesal kenapa bisa-bisanya dia tidak menyadari kalau Kagami datang menyelamatkannya. Andaikan saja saat itu dirinya tidak pingsan, pasti dia bisa kabur dari ledakan tersebut. Penyesalan memang sangat menyakitkan.

Ditatapnya wajah yang saat ini sedang tidak sadarkan diri. Noda hitam tidak luput dari wajahnya akibat asap hitam yang sangat pekat itu. Tapi Aomine tau, noda itu tidak akan bisa menutupi ketampanan wajah pemuda tersebut. Napas yang sangat lemah itu membuat hati Aomine sakit. Sebanyak itukah dia menghirup asap yang beracun untuk menolongnya? Dia jadi ingat apa yang baru saja diceritakan oleh Sakurai.

'_Ka..Kagami-san tidak memakai maskernya. Ketika keluar dari gedung, kami mendapati Aomine-san lah yang memakai masker tersebut.'_

"Taiga, bangunlah." Gumamnya lebih meyakinkan dirinya sendiri

Iris crimson tersebut masih tertutup, belum ada tanda-tanda kalau dirinya akan sadar.

"Taiga, a..ukh aku mohon." Lirihnya

Perlahan kelopak mata tersebut terbuka, menampakan iris crimsonnya yang indah.

"Taiga?"

Kagami menggerakan bola matanya memandang Aomine yang saat ini tengah tersenyum kepadannya. Diapun membalas senyum Aomine dengan senyum lemahnya. Dipandangnya wajah kekasih yang setahun ini menemaninya. Jika saja dia sedang tidak dalam keadaan yang sangat lemah, Kagami pasti akan tertawa melihat wajah Aomine yang terlihat akan menangis.

"H..hei, ja….ngan mena….is." ucap Kagami lemah, suaranya sangat susah sekali dia keluarkan

Aomine menggenggam tangan Kagami erat, sembari tertawa kecil "Aku tidak menangis, _see_?"

Hening kembali menyelimuti ambulance tersebut sebelum Kagami memecahnya dengan sebuah kalimat terbatanya.

"Daiki? Maaf, a..khu ti..dak ..menepat ugh..janjiku untuk membu..uhuk-atkan teriyaki."

"Shh, tidak Taiga. Kau bisa membuatkan ku lain waktu. Sekarang kau harus beristirahat dulu, oke?" bisik Aomine sembari mengelus surai merah kekasihnya dengan tangannya yang bebas

Kagami menggeleng pelan, tersenyum lemah kepada Aomine. "A..ku, tidak b..bisa."

**DEGH**

Aliran darahnya dengan cepat mengalir ke jantungnya, sehingga menimbulkan detakan yang sangat cepat. Saat ini pasti Kagami sedang bercanda dengan Aomine. Kalau iya, itu sangat tidak lucu.

"Apa maksudmu, Taiga?"

'_Tolong jangan katakan hal itu, Taiga.'_

"Waktu ugh..ku sudah ti..dak banyak lagi, Daiki."

**DEGH**

Aomine menatap Kagami tidak percaya. Apa maksudnya dia berkata seperti itu? Apa Kagami berniat meninggalkannya seorang diri?

"H..hei Bakagami, ini ti..tidak lucu tau." Nada suara Aomine bergetar menahan emosinya

'_Ini tidak lucu, Taiga. Kau akan baik-baik saja. Bukankah kita sudah berjanji akan makan bersama malam ini?'_

Kagami tidak menjawab, sorot mata yang biasanya begitu bersemangat perlahan mulai memudar kehilangan cahayanya.

"Taiga?"

"Aku akan pergi Daiki. Jangan ..khh menyusulku. Ji..ka kau lak….kan itu, aku akan mem…cimu. Hiduplah." Ucap Kagami yang suaranya sudah mulai tidak terdengar, tapi Aomine bisa mengerti dari gerak mulutnya

Aomine makin mempererat genggaman tangannya. Tidak mempedulikan kalau cairan bening, baru saja turun membasahi pipinya. Perasaannya sangat kacau. Dia tidak tau harus bagaimana lagi.

"Ha..haha.. aku tau kau sedang mengerjaiku, Bakagami!" gumamnya

Kagami hanya tersenyum lemah, tangannya yang di genggam Aomine dia kerahkan untuk menghapus air mata itu dengan tenaganya yang tersisa. Aomine tersentak.

"Setelah kau sehat, aku minta kau buatkan ku berbagai macam makanan Taiga, karena kau sudah berani mengerjaiku seperti ini. Setelah itu, kau harus menemaniku _one on one_ setiap hari. Kau tidak boleh menolak..ukh ajakan ku…."

Kagami menatap Aomine yang masih terus berbicara kepadanya. Sepertinya waktunya telah tiba.

'_Aku mencintaimu, Dai…ki'_

Menyadari satu kalimat tanpa suara yang baru saja keluar dari gerakan mulut kekasihnya, air mata Aomine kembali mengalir. Tangan yang digenggamnya sudah tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan.

Butuh waktu beberapa detik untuk Aomine menyadari kepergian Kagami. Mesin pendeteksi jantung itu menampilkan garis hijau panjang yang menurut Aomine sangat menganggu.

"Hoy, suster kenapa mesinnya bisa rusak?" tanya Aomine frustasi

"Aomine-san…" gumam Sakurai sedih melihat rekannya

"JAWAB AKU BRENGSEK!" maki Aomine tidak sabar

Kalau saja Sakurai tidak cepat menenangkan Aomine, pasti sekarang sang suster juga ikutan dimasukan ke dalam rumah sakit.

Ini bagaikan mimpi. Benar-benar seperti mimpi. Kagami sudah pergi, meninggalkan dirinya. Dan ini semua karena kesalahannya. Ya, jika Kagami tidak mencoba untuk menyelamatkannya, pasti sekarang dia sedang belanja untuk makan malam mereka berdua. Lalu dia akan memarahinya karena telah membuatnya menunggu. Dan mereka akan melewati malam dengan indah.

Aomine menangis dalam diam.

Menangisi kecerobohannya.

Menangisi semua kenangannya bersama pemuda bersurai merah gelap ini.

Dan menangisi kepergian kekasihnya.

Oh ya, dan dia tidak sempat membalas ucapan Kagami, kalau dirinya juga sangat mencintai pemuda itu untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

* * *

><p>Sudah seminggu berlalu sejak upacara pemakamam berlangsung. Dirinya masih ingat wajah teman-teman kekasihnya itu sangat terpukul dengan kepergiannya. Kuroko yang biasanya berwajah datar, menangis dalam diam. Riko terlihat sangat terpukul sehingga Hyuga menenangkannya. Begitu juga yang lainnya.<p>

Dan seminggu itu jugalah, Aomine berada dalam masa yang sangat kacau. Momoi dan Kuroko yang selalu berada di samping Aomine, membuat pemuda tersebut sedikit merasa nyaman. Dia tidak boleh terlalu larut dalam kesedihan, karena Kagami pasti akan memarahinya. Memikirkannya saja, membuat Aomine merasa bersalah.

Dia kembali bekerja sebagai seorang polisi. Walaupun perlahan dia bisa menerima kepergian Kagami, tapi tidak dengan raganya. Setiap pulang ke apartemennya yang dulu ditinggalinya bersama Kagami, Aomine selalu merasa hatinya bergetar nyeri. Bayangan Kagami membukan pintu dengan wajahnya yang kesal masih teringat jelas di kepalanya. Makanan yang biasanya selalu tersiap di meja kini tergantikan dengan makanan cepat saji yang sangat tidak bagus untuk kesehatan. Dan senyum lembutnya saat dirinya sangat mengkhawatirkan dirinya.

'_Apa kau sekarang bahagia? Sial! Aku sangat merindukanmu.'_

Hari silih berganti. Tanpa sadar sudah sebulan sejak kepergian Kagami. Aomine tidak bisa membohongi dirinya kalau dia sangat ingin bertemu dengannya. Satu tahun itu bukan waktu yang singkat bukan?

Terkadang Momoi mengunjunginya, hanya untuk sekedar mengecek kesehatan sepupunya tersebut. Kadang dirinya juga membawa makanan buatan ibunya, dia tau kalau Aomine tidak akan mau memakan masakannya.

"Dai-chan, jangan lupa makan ya! Aku pulang dulu. _Jaa_~" setelah itu, apartemen kembali sunyi

Aomine menghepaskan diri di sofanya. Ingatannya menerawang masa lalunya saat bersama Kagami.

"Apa aku tidak bisa bertemu denganmu?" gumamnya

* * *

><p>Pembunuhan yang akhir-akhir ini sering terjadi, membuat masyarakat gusar. Kasus yang sudah memakan korban gadis muda ini langsung menjadi berita hangat di media massa.<p>

Setelah beberapa minggu menyelidiki kasus tersebut, akhirnya kepolisian menemukan tersangka yang ternyata sering bergaul dengan masyarakat. Pantas saja sulit sekali menemukannya.

Dan disinilah mereka sekarang, di perkumpulan para pedagang untuk memata-matai sang pelaku dengan hati-hati. Apalagi banyak masyarakat yang berlalu lalang.

Wakamatsu sudah menargetkan sang pelaku yang kini sedang berada di sebuah kedai. Aomine yang menyamar sebagai masyarakat biasa, langsung masuk ke dalam kedai untuk mendekati pelaku, begitu juga yang lainnya. Sepertinya sang pelaku cukup ahli untuk segera menyadari kedatangan polisi. Dilihar dari gerak-geriknya dia akan melarikan diri. Dan tepat! Sang pelaku langsung berlari keluar dari kedai tersebut.

'_Shit!'_

Aomine dan yang lainnya langsung mengejar si pelaku. Untung anggota polisi yang lain sudah berjaga tidak jauh dari kedai, sehingga mempersempit pelaku untuk kabur.

"Sekarang kau tidak bisa kabur." Ucap Susa yang sedang berjaga tidak jauh dari kedai

Sang pelaku tampak kebingungan mencari jalan keluar. Karena terdesak, dirinya mengeluarkan sebuah pistol dan menembakan isinya asal. Sontak hal tersebut membuat keributan di tengah banyaknya orang.

"Sakurai! Cepat hentikan orang itu!" perintah Imayoshi

"A..ah _gomennasai_, baik. Akan ku lakukan,_ gomennasai._" Sakurai langsung berlari kearah pelaku dan menembakan isi pistolnya dari jauh.

DZZIINNGG

Pistol yang dipegang pelaku terjatuh. Tembakan Sakurai tepat sasaran. Aomine yang melihat itu tidak mau menyia-nyiakannya. Dia langusung berlari ke pelaku. Namun apa yang dia dapati adalah hal yang mengejutkan, pelaku kembali mengambil pistolnya yang lain dari balik jaketnya. Dan yang mengejutkan lagi, pistol tersebut diarahkan tepat kearahnya.

Imayoshi yang menyadari hal tersebut langsung berteriak menyuruh Sakurai menembakan pelurunya kembali. Namun sudah terlambat. Sang pelaku sudah terlebih dahulu menembakannya. Aomine mungkin bisa menyelamatkan diri, menghindari peluru dengan presentase _fifty fifty. _Tapi menyadari di belakangnya banyak masyarakat tidak bersalah yang berlari menyelamatkan diri, menghindar sama saja dengan membunuh salah satu masyarakat tersebut.

Aomine terdiam, dirinya hanya pasrah menunggu tubuhnya limbung terkena tembakan.

"Apa sampai disini?" gumamnya pelan

'_Sudah ku bilang, jangan ceroboh ketika melaksanakan tugas.'_

Perasaannya saja atau memang dia mendengar suara Kagami tepat sebelum peluru menembus dada kirinya.

Dirinya bisa mendengar teriakan rekan-rekannya yang kaget, teriakan para masyarakat yang takut, dan suara Kagami?

Entah kenapa dia tidak merasa sakit. Dia tau saat ini darahnya sedang mengalir sangat banyak. Dengan samar, Aomine melihat Imayoshi yang saat ini tengah menekan dada kirinya untuk menghentikan pendarahan.

"Aomine bertahanlah!"

Aomine mengerti kalau dirinya sudah tidak bisa terselamatkan. Apakah ini yang dinamakan sekarat?

'_Ahomine, sudah kubilang berapa kali jangan ceroboh! Lihat kau jadi seperti inikan.'_

Mungkin Aomine memang sedang sekarat, buktinya dia bisa melihat Kagami yang sedang memarahinya. Wajahnya terlihat begitu bersinar. Aomine jadi lupa, kapan terakhir kali dia melihat wajah itu.

Aomine tersenyum lemah. Sepertinya sudah saatnya dia pergi. Mungkin dengan begini, dirinya bisa bertemu kembali dengan Kagami. Dia cukup senang. Perlahan iris birunya mulai tertutup dengan kelopak matanya.

"Aomine?! Aomine?!" panggil Imayoshi

"Terima kasih." Kalimat terkahir yang diucapkan Aomine, cukup membuat sang kapten tertunduk lesu.

Aomine telah pergi.

* * *

><p>Tempat yang disekitanya hanya berwarna putih, membuat Aomine bingung setengah mati. Tunggu! Diakan memang sudah meninggal.<p>

"Jadi aku sudah mati ya?" gumamnya sembari tersenyum tipis

"Kenapa kau tersenyum seperti orang mesum begitu Ahomine?"

Aomine kaget. Dia kenal betul suara ini. Suara orang yang sangat dia rindukan. Suara orang yang sangat ingin dia temui. Suara Kagami Taiga, kekasihnya. Mereka saling pandang. Kagami tersenyum dengan penuh kehangatan, membuat pemuda bersurai biru itu hampir menangis menahan rindu.

"Aku kira kita tidak akan bertemu lagi."

"…" Kagami hanya tersenyum lucu melihat Aomine dengan wajahnya yang tidak banget.

Perlahan Aomine mendekati Kagami dan memeluknya erat. Melepaskan semua rindu yang dulu dia pendam. Akhirnya, dia bisa bertemu kembali. Saling melemparkan senyum hangat, membuat dirinya _de javu_ sesaat.

"Aku pulang." Ucap Aomine lembut

"Selamat datang." Balas Kagami

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>Author Notes : Wuaahhhh, akhirnya selesei juga! Tunggu deh, ini fic apa coba? Abal banget..haha<strong>

**Jadi awalanya Leavi cuma mau buat word sekitar 2000an tapi keterusan jadi 5000 lebih gini -_- dan terus, mau coba buat Angst tapi gagal. Malah ada macem-macem genre disini.. Leavi gak jago buat angst nih T_T**

**Terus kata-katanya belibet ya? Gomen, Leavi ngetik nya abis TO MTK yang bapuk itu -_- Setelah mendengarkan duet AoKaga, Leavi makin ngeship nih dua Aho dan Baka…haha**

**Udah deh curhatannya, Review please :D**


End file.
